


Moral of the Story

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Garter Toss, Impregnation, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Spencer has a surprise for you on the night before you two get married.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter One

The bustling sounds of all our closest friends and family resounded through the hall, but all I cared about was the man to my right. Spencer Reid, my soon-to-be-husband was casually explaining the most in depth explanation of the most obscure wedding tradition in Fiji to one of his coworkers.

Don’t ask me how we landed on this topic. I don’t know.

And I didn’t care, because the way his smile lit up and his free hand maneuvered through the air as he excitedly animated his words were enough to keep me content. I loved when he was like this. Happy.

Although that familiar dullness I’ve seen in his conversation mates before was bleeding through, the small crowd around us let him continue. I tilted my head to the side, resting against his shoulder.

It must have been a signal to him that I was getting tired, which makes sense. I was exhausted. Planning a wedding was no joke. But it was almost here now, and I didn’t want to miss a second of it.

We slowly made our way back to our seats at the table, where he pulled out my chair to help me in. A gentleman in every sense of the word, no matter how archaic the tradition.

I love this man.

I waited for him to take his seat next to me, but he remained standing. Instead, he picked up his glass, knocking the side of it with a piece of silverware to gather attention.

What was he doing? This was not on the schedule. Trust me; I had it with me.

“Excuse me everyone, I have a few words I’d like to share while we’re all here together.” The surprise on my face was not mirrored by the crowd, which suggested to me that whatever would follow was a collaborative secret.

“I know it might not mean much coming from me, but… I promise to keep this short.” This was the first time since he started speaking that he made eye contact with me, and I felt my heart nearly stop.

“Although, (y/n), you did agree to marry me so… apparently long monologues aren’t a deal breaker.” 

I laughed wholeheartedly, tears already beginning to gather in my eyes. “Never,” I responded loud enough for others to hear.

“I guess there’s no better place to start than the beginning. For those who don’t know yet, I’m not exactly the most sociable person.”

A couple snickers from my family broke out, and I shot a playful glare at them. “I know, right? It’s shocking, really,” he responded with grace.

“So, imagine my surprise when a woman walked up to me at the bookstore, handed me a book, and told me that she wanted my opinion on it. It wouldn’t be fair to call her a stranger at this point. I’d been staring at her for weeks when I _thought_ she wasn’t looking.” His face brushed with light pink signaled his embarrassment at the memory of the first time we met. 

“I realize now she definitely saw me looking. Subtlety is apparently _also_ not my thing, as she will attest.” I nodded enthusiastically, turning to the crowd to see all eyes on us. Spencer’s were flickering between mine and theirs.

“I wish I could say that I gave her a positive review but… I **_hated_** the book. Or at least, I hated the ending. I hated it so much I went to the bookstore first thing in the morning, just to realize it didn’t open for another hour. Most people would have gone home at this point. I’m not most people.”

His hand wrapped around the glass seemed more relaxed than I expected as he spoke to this room. I wondered how long he had been practicing this without me knowing.

“I had to find this woman. I had to tell her to her face that I hated this book and ask why she put me through such a miserable experience.” He was laughing now, and my heart glowed at the memory. I could see him clear as day in my mind, despite not having an eidetic memory like my fiancé.

“So I waited. I waited for the store to open, and… a few hours more than that. After _several_ hours, the owner finally took pity on me and told me she wasn’t coming to the store that day. He even gave me her number. Which, looking back was very questionable, Mark.”

The man in the back waved, no doubt laughing about the fact he’d been pushing for us to get together since long before that day.

“I called her. She told me to come over, so I did. And I told her everything. I don’t think there was a single insult that I missed. And I only asked her one question.”

I remember it fondly. He looked down at me filled with nostalgia and softness. “Do you remember what it was?”

Of course I do. For the first time in a while, I spoke, my voice shaking from the happiness swelling in my chest.

“What could this book possibly teach me?”

Laughter erupted from around us; each member familiar with Spencer’s unwavering need for knowledge. A light blush on his face, he continued.

“A strange man just showed up at her door and yelled at her about one of her favorite books. And she had an answer for me that wasn’t just, ‘Go away.’ I knew in that moment I had to know more about her.” He paused, reaching down to offer me his hand. I took it, holding on as tight as I could.

“She told me… Spencer, not every story is a race to the finish. Sometimes a story is best enjoyed slowly, allowing yourself the freedom to anticipate and the space to feel. And sometimes those stories still hurt. But the time spent leading up to that hurt reminds us why we came this far anyway. When you return to that story, you will be reliving a memory of a time that you forgot pain existed… That is how a book like this teaches us. It teaches us how to love. Unconditionally, and without fear.”

The only sound I could hear after the pause was my own heart beating so hard I thought it might stop altogether. His eyes were glistening with tears that didn’t dare fall. With a nervous laugh, he returned attention to the audience, “I told her it was bullshit.”

I could almost see the memory as he talked through it, and I remember the righteous anger I felt that day. But even then I knew that he was just hiding his soft, mushy center, like all academics do sometimes.

“She was the one to ask _me_ on a date. I was so confused and intrigued. I knew I needed to be closer to her. If for no other reason than to get a chance to force her to read a book I picked out. Since then, she’s gotten me back with _many_ scathing reviews.”

I put up my hands in surrender, still holding onto his. His thumb stroked the back of my hand, and the mood began to shift once more.

“When I wanted to propose to her, I knew it had to be at the bookstore. We barely got through the door before she stopped me and told me she accepted. I hadn’t even _asked_ her!”

A large grin across my face, I wanted to shout out to defend myself, but he did it for me. “She had figured it out immediately, telling me she knew I would never subject myself to being around Mark again after humiliating myself before. Which, to her credit, she was right.”

He cleared his throat, putting down his glass and grabbing my other hand, sitting down in the chair to face me.

“(Y/n), you are everything I thought that I would never find. Not only do you care about me, you understand me. Whenever you’re around, I feel safe in a world that has never been comfortable. I’ve never doubted for a second that you should be in my life.”

The tears flowed down my cheeks and I didn’t try to stop them. I looked at the man I loved, speaking sweet nothings to me that I never asked him to say. He found them all his own.

“So tomorrow, when you walk down the aisle… Please, take your time. Not because I’m not incredibly eager to marry you, because _I am_.”

His humor kept us grounded in the public display, and I keep forgetting there is an audience at all. All I can feel are his hands as they hold onto mine. All I can hear is the sound of his voice and the way that he laughs under his breath.

“But because I want to enjoy this story slowly.” His voice cracks as he quickly begins to lose the battle not to cry. They feel like the same tears as mine. I’ve never felt so close to a person before.

“I want to feel those feelings for as long as I can. I want to recall all the memories leading up to this moment, and I want to build a new one of where we are now. A moment where I forget that pain exists.”

He had experienced so much pain. I’d held him as he cried and kissed all his scars. I’d washed the blood from his clothes and the dirt from his hair. He deserved to be drowned in love and comfort.

“I will be using that moment to be thankful for how you’ve taught me to love. Unconditionally and without fear.”

I couldn’t stop myself from interrupting him this time. I let go of his hands, using them to pull his face close to me. I pressed a hard, yet tender kiss. He smiled into it, stopping me enough to finish.

“Wait - I promise I’m almost done!” He yelled, causing another flow of laughter.

“Sorry, keep talking,” I laughed as I used a hand to carefully wipe away my tears. “Keep saying how much you love me.”

He waited a second, composing himself and rubbing his eyes before continuing.

“Please go slowly when you come to me. Because the procession is not a race. And the altar is not our finish line. Our finish line will _never_ stop moving forward.”

This pause gave us a chance to take a breath. The words so powerful it was like he was losing his breath. He closed his eyes, letting out one last breath before he started one more time.

“And I hope that we never reach it. Because this story, our story, is one that I will never, ever, want to end.”

Sobbing and laughing together, I saw him leaning forward to kiss me, but that wasn’t enough. I lunged forward, throwing my arms around him and onto his lap. Our lips crashed together, and I could barely hear the applause around us.

“I love you,” I whispered to him in our shared breath.

“I love you, too,” he returned.

“To the happy couple!” Rossi’s voice thankfully called, since both of us clearly forgot where we were. As the sound of clinking glass spread throughout the room, all I cared about was in my arms.

“You never stop surprising me,” I mumbled onto his lips, remaining close as people returned to their previous conversations. “Didn’t think you were the speech type, despite loving to talk.”

He scoffed at the insult, using his hand to smooth down my ruffled dress. “Says the woman who interrupted me.”

“Excuse me,” I began, pushing my hands onto his chest as I backed up, “but I actually showed _extreme_ restraint considering what I actually wanted to do.”

With a goofy smile he brought his hand up to mine, grabbing it while he readjusted me so I was sitting on his leg.

“And what’s that?”

I shifted, closing my eyes as I brought his hand back to my cheek. “Come to my room tonight and I’ll show you.”

He chuckled, fixing the hair that had shifted in front of my face, reminding me gently, “I’m not supposed to see you the night before our wedding.”

I looked around to make sure no one was listening, then cupped a hand over his ear. He leaned towards me, playing into my very blatant secrecy.

“Then keep the lights off.”

The way he shifted in his chair told me my words had their desired effect. He cleared his throat, taking a drink of water before shaking his head. “You’re terrible at following the rules.”

“Oh, come on! I want you to have me one last time as _Ms. (y/l/n)_.” His hand fell onto my leg, holding me down on his lap to make sure I wouldn’t stray too far.

“Before I’m _Mrs. Reid_. For old times’ sake.” As the words slipped out of my mouth, I nipped his earlobe with my teeth. He jumped slightly, gripping tightly onto my leg.

“Well then… I look forward to it,” he said with the least grace I’d ever seen. He was so cute when he was flustered. “Which one? Spending the night with the bride the night before the wedding, or that this time tomorrow you’ll be sharing a bed with _Mrs. Reid_?”

He moved closer to me, dragging his nose against the side of my face, breathing in the scent of my hair before sighing, “God, do I have to choose?”

I tilted my head toward him, leading him to give my cheek a small, chaste kiss. “Hmm, I guess I will accept both…” I murmured, much to his delight.

“Then definitely both. See you tonight, Mrs. Reid-to-be.”


	2. Chapter Two

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._ **

The familiar knock was a welcome distraction to the empty hotel room I was currently occupying. My heart leapt into my chest at the sound, and I quickly rolled off the bed, flipping off the lamp on the bedside table.

I settled myself in a seated position at the end of the bed, taking a deep breath as I announced, “Come in.”

As the keycard reader chimed, I could hardly contain my excitement. I saw the familiar shadow of my fiancé slip in the door, chuckling a bit at the darkness in the room.

If he wanted me to take the rules seriously, I would take them _very_ seriously. He would not be able to see me tonight.

“Why, who is this strange man who’s come to my door the night before my wedding?” I joked with a small gasp, uncrossing my legs as he approached the bed.

He found me with no difficulty, just like he always could. Those large, warm hands wrapped around my waist as he picked me up, dragging me further onto the bed with him.

“I’ve come to steal the bride.” 

The velvety, low tone of his voice cause goosebumps to spread across my skin as he crawled over me. 

“You can’t steal what’s already yours.” I joked back, happily humming against his lips as he bent down to kiss me.

It didn’t take him much longer to grab the belt of my robe, desperately tugging on it until it untied, throwing it open underneath him without disconnecting our mouths.

My back arched against him, and he bit my lower lip as he pulled away.

“God, I missed you,” he slurred, drunk on the thrill of breaking these rules with me.

He sat up on his knees, and I could hear the unmistakable sound of him shedding his clothing.

“So impatient,” I remarked with a grin he couldn’t see, but very well knew was there.

It took him a moment to join me again, but it was worth the wait. My hands found his chest, dragging my nails down to his stomach.

But soon after his hands wrapped around my wrists, pinning them down on either side of my head.

“I shouldn’t have to wait if you really belong to me.”

My body squirmed beneath his strength, just as happy as he was to be here with him again. Still, he couldn’t blame me for having to wait.

“ _You’re_ the one who didn’t want to knock me up before the wedding.” I reminded him, happy that my eyes were beginning to adjust to allow me to see the outline of him in the dark.

Pulling my hands together above my head, he switched so that he could hold them both in one hand.

With his free hand, he grabbed one of my breasts, lowering to place hungry kisses over my collarbones. “What a stupid idea,” he muttered against my skin.

“Well,” I started, choking on my words a bit as he lowered his mouth to my chest. “I-I’ve been told that a baby conceived out of wedlock is still a bastard. S-So, you still have a chance.”

It was mostly a joke considering he was the one who told me. Several times, actually. I guess something about his daddy issues just made it really important to him to start his relationship with his child off on the right foot.

Which was fine. It never really bothered me when I get pregnant. We’d been ready for some time now. So when Spencer spoke, I wasn’t surprised at all.

“The things I would do to give you that right now.”

Even though I wasn’t surprised, the words shot heat between my legs, a soft ache forming where I wanted him to be.

“You’re such a bad boy.” I struggled as he worked his tongue over my pebbled nipples, working each mound carefully before switching. “Whatever will my husband think?”

He released my chest, his fingers now trailing down my stomach before stopping at my sex. Tentatively dipping a finger between my folds, he found the evidence he was looking for.

Replacing his finger with his own arousal, I mewled at the way he rubbed the head of his member similar to how he had used his finger, coating himself in my wetness.

“I don’t think he’ll mind.” That was the last thing he said before he began to sink into me with purpose, his hand still holding my arms up as my hips bucked against him, trying to take more of him faster.

“Patience, love.”

I whined at that instruction, deciding to ignore it altogether and continue to roll my hips up until he had finally brought himself to the hilt within me.

“And you called me impatient,” he laughed as he finally released my hands, which immediately wrapped under his arms and over his back.

“You _are_ impatient. But if you get to have fun, then I do, too.”

The answer must have been good enough for him, because he rewarded me with another thrust of his hips. My entire body was arching now, my head thrown back amongst the pillows.

“What kind of fun are you looking for, Ms. (Y/l/n)?”

Understanding the question was him asking for permission to ravage me to his heart’s content, I had to make sure I gave him the appropriate conditions.

“You better make sure I can still walk down the aisle tomorrow, Dr. Reid.” My voice was gravelly and filled with a sudden desire that betrayed the words. Similarly, my nails were once again dragging over his skin, hoping to leave red marks in their wake.

“No promises.”

With that, he unleashed himself on me, snapping his hips against mine with the utmost passion. I cried out to him, my nails continuing their assault on his back.

“If you’re going to ignore that order anyway, then you better fuck me like you mean it.” I taunted, staring up at him in the darkness.

He was a smart boy. He could figure out what I was asking him for. If he wanted to tease me with a baby, he should fuck me like he really means to do it.

“Don’t challenge me, love.” He ordered, his hands finding my hips and gripping tightly to emphasize his words. “You know how long I’ve waited to get you pregnant. We have _one_ more day.”

“Spencer, I know you’ve got a goddamn cycle calendar for me.” I groaned as he continued to drive into me despite the full on conversation taking place between us. “If it’s unlikely I’m going to be pregnant right now, then what’s the harm in having some fun?”

He contemplated my words for a bit, before finally giving in with a stern, “Fine.” His hands on my hips pulled me forward against him, earning a shocked yell from me, my legs shaking from the sudden intrusion.

But the next thing was even more thrilling, as he hauled each of my legs up in the air. He perched both of my feet on his shoulders, holding my legs against him as he stretched my entire lower half.

I couldn’t see his face, but I knew the exact look he was giving me. That possessive, starving stare in his oaky eyes paired with an almost imperceptible grin.

“The bride gets whatever she wants.” He growled, using the new position to slam into me, enjoying the way my whole body trembled against him.

“So if you want a baby, I’ll fucking give you one.”

An elated, enthusiastic chuckle rolled off my tongue, my hands grabbing onto the sheets next to me while I took in the way it felt to be with him again after so long.

The way my back arched led to him reaching my deepest point, and he seemed incredibly pleased at the way it felt to bottom out in me. His hands were rubbing my legs so tenderly, which was a stark contrast to the brutal strength behind each thrust.

“You won’t do it.” I moaned daringly, closing my eyes to take in the way it felt to be filled by him again.

He chuckled from above me, bending forward and causing my body to nearly fold in half. “Fuck,” I muttered, gripping tighter to the sheets as he grunted.

“God, I wish I could see your face when it happens.”

“ _You’re_ the one who’s worried about rules, Spencer.” I reminded him once more, and his silence told me that he was seriously considering it this time.

Then, he said those magic words.

“Fuck superstition,” he growled, leaning over to the side to flip the switch beside the bed. “I want to see **_my_** ** _wife_**.”

As the lights flickered on, I was overwhelmed by the sight of him pushing my body to its limits as he continued to ram into me, the sheen of sweat covering our bodies making us glow in the dim light.

“Now nothing is stopping me.” He warned, that characteristic grin spreading across his face. 

“Do it.” I demanded, my face burning hot as he lifted my hips higher with one hand on my lower back.

“Give it to me.”

As beautiful as he looked in that moment, I was still so glad that he managed to push me even farther forward, just enough to capture my mouth on his.

His tongue slid into my mouth, exploring the space like it were his first time kissing me again. I cried out into the kiss as I felt his sex twitching inside of me, followed by the distinct sensation of him flooding my insides.

The thought of what was happening was enough to send me over the edge, which honestly caught me by surprise. I couldn’t remember the last time I came just from this, and it was more powerful than I expected.

As my muscles continued to grip him, he tried his hardest to keep our mouths together, his hips faltering against me, and a loud groan against spilling from his mouth.

He finally released my legs, easing them to either side of him and lowering them gently onto the bed. He stayed inside of me as he ran a hand down the side of my face, looking at me like I was some ethereal being.

“It’s nice to see you,” I said with a small grin, teasing him for turning on the lights. The bright, toothy smile he gave back made it worth it.

“I love you so much.”

No matter how many times he said it, it still made me as dizzy and lovesick as it did the first time. I reached out to him, pulling him down for another warm, reverential kiss.

I could feel all the promises we’ve made in that one exchange. Each touch, each laugh, each memory. They all came together in that moment, and I was breathless when it finally ended.

So I said the only words I could think to respond with.

“I love you so much more.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer removes Reader’s garter. A few weeks later, she has news for her husband.

We aren’t supposed to hurt the ones we love. I had taken a vow, only hours before, that Spencer and I would love each other forever and take care to protect each other from all the horrible pains and danger of the world around us. That being said, sometimes torturing Spencer was just too irresistible.

“Why the hell did I agree to do this?” My husband muttered, shaking his hands a few times so that we might not notice just how badly they trembled when he was still.

I took his hands in mine, leaning forward to rest my head against his chest. I could feel the way his heart pounded, frantic and loud. “Because you love me.” I chuckled, turning back to see the bridal party setting up a chair in the middle of the dance floor.

“Is it bad for me to say I’m not sure if I love you this much?” 

I gasped, pushing him away from me playfully before I turned away. “Oh, well, now you definitely have to do it.” Not soon after, I began to usher him onto the floor, practically pushing him ahead of me.

“ _Shit_.” He groaned.

I, on the other hand, was having a glorious time. I gathered my dress in my hands before I took my seat. Leaving my legs crossed at first, I glanced up at my husband with a devilish grin. “Just be glad I’m not making you take it off with your teeth, pretty boy.”

He took my hand, too scared to look anywhere else. The crowd was already getting rowdy, mostly from a tipsy Derek and Luke heckling him from the side. It’s the best man’s job, I assured Spencer, to act like a complete buffoon at the reception. JJ was attempting half-hearted damage control, although I think they all enjoyed Spencer’s suffering a little too much sometimes.

“Do you realize this tradition started as a way to appease the crowds that would follow the bride and groom to their bed and tear off the bride’s clothes to encourage a consummation of the marriage?” He said through a grimace, his very roundabout final argument for why I shouldn’t force him to go through it.

Unfortunately, it just made me want to do it even more. “What, would you rather they all joined us, then?” I teased, eliciting a frustrated squeak from the man in front of me.

“You’re really going to make me do this, huh?” 

“Absolutely.” I responded quickly, uncrossing my legs and fluffing my dress over my legs.

From the sidelines, I heard Derek yell, “Don’t get lost in there!” And as much as Spencer wanted to say he hated it with his red face and shaky hands, he still laughed at his best friend’s raunchy joke. There was a smile plastered on his face as he looked down at me, probably thinking of all the ridiculous things he used swore he’d never do before he met me.

“Fine.” He said, licking his lips and dropping onto his knees. “But you‘ll pay for it later.”

I went to raise my leg over his shoulder, but his hands were already sliding up my leg with a tantalizing pace. His eyes were locked on mine with an intensity that I wasn’t aware he was capable of with an audience. They stayed like that until he disappeared under the sea of white fabric.

And then, it was my turn to realize just how many people were watching. My face flared with a heat I had forgotten I was able to feel. It only got worse as Spencer’s nimble fingers danced along the skin of my leg, taking his time in wrapping them around the lacy fabric above my knee.

Before he began to remove it, I felt the unmistakable sensation of his stubble and lips as he pressed small kisses against my thigh. As he dragged the garter down, he continued with little pecks in its wake.

Honestly, it should have been more embarrassing or sexual than it was, but I just couldn’t stop laughing. Because more than the joy of teasing my husband while surrounded by the most supportive and loving group of people we’d ever known, I was giddy with delight at the fact that we were doing something so ridiculous together. It was the first reminder of our marriage that Spencer would do anything to make me smile.

Although I had initially felt a little guilty, it faded quickly as he made a point of tickling me with his kisses as he was hidden from the view. Once he emerged, just as red but now with a ridiculously proud smile, I knew that he would forgive me.

The cheering of the crowd was a quick distraction, and the single men had already crowded behind him. Well, the single men and Penelope, who was desperately trying to prevent Luke from going into the crowd.

It was for good reason, too, because he and Spencer gave each other a knowing look before the latter turned back around. We all knew what was about to happen, but it didn’t make it any less funny when the little strip of lace headed straight in Luke’s direction.

The other men didn’t even bother trying to stop it, although Penelope did. Using her bridesmaid bouquet, she smacked the garter from the air in front of him. I couldn’t hear exactly the words she had for him, but she screeched them through a smile, so I didn’t mind. Even worse, Luke was now jumping around on one foot, kicking the garter up to reveal he’d still managed to catch it on his shoe.

When I turned to Spencer to see his reaction, I found him looking at me, instead. It was the first time I noticed just how horribly messed up his hair had gotten under my dress. He reached over, offering me his hand and escorting me back to our table to watch the chaos without having to stand on heels.

There, I rested against his shoulder and took in the sights before us. Everyone had told me that I’d be tired, but I’d never imagined it would be this draining. Thankfully, people came in smaller groups to visit us, probably for Spencer’s sake more than my own.

The night still flew by despite the exhaustion, and in the blink of an eye, the crowds had started to dwindle, and the music had become slower. It was Rossi who approached us, resting against the table and giving us some of his horrible, horrible advice on love. I don’t know how long it was that we sat there, but it was never long enough.

He was the first of Spencer’s coworkers to really throw himself into the celebration. It made sense; he often joked that he got married all those times just so he had an excuse to have a wedding. But now, as I watched him watching Spencer, I realized there was a little more to it than that. It was to be expected, that a man his age watching Spencer growing up would often look at him like a son. I’d just never realized how just how much.

After his final story of the night had been told, Rossi sighed, turning back to Spencer to ask a question I was honestly surprised I hadn’t heard yet that night. “So, what’s next for you two?”

“What do you mean?” Spencer asked, his confusion obvious on his face.

“Well, newlyweds… been together a long time. You’ve already got the white picket fence and the nice green lawn…” Rossi wave his hand around, trying to put the pieces together for the clueless man to my right.

I looked up at my husband, who was looking more perplexed with every word, and decided to spare him any more torture for the night. “Are you asking if we’re trying to have kids?” I bluntly replied just as Spencer took a sip of his water.

… Which he promptly choked on.

Rossi just shook his head at the bashful response, tossing him the napkin beside him before turning back to me. “They say he’s the genius, but I’ve always found you to be much quicker than him.”

“Thanks, Dave.” I laughed, my hand instinctively falling down to my stomach, drawn up in the incredibly confining body suit underneath my dress. The things we do for pictures, I thought, but let it go. Because the truth was, I’d been waiting for someone to ask me this question all night.

So, with a cheeky grin, I lifted my flute and took a little sip before answering, “And as for the kids… we’ll see.”

“Hey, then lay off the champagne, little lady.” Rossi chastised, pointing an accusing finger at the drink in my hand. Luckily, Spencer came to my rescue with his boundless knowledge.

“Actually, a couple of studies have shown that light drinking early in a pregnancy didn’t have any correlations to birth complications. Although, it’s hard to tell since any human based study would be highly unethical to set up and perform.”

The funniest part wasn’t the fact that he just gave it away – it was that he didn’t realize until he’d finished talking. His mouth hung open for way too long, the silence even more suspicious than his thought process.

“But I mean, s-she’s also not pregnant so…” He mumbled, tucking his hands in his lap and refusing to look at either of us. That was fine for me and Rossi, because we were too busy raising eyebrows at each other.

“Sure, kid. Whatever you say.” He said, reaching over to pat the mortified Spencer on his shoulder. I understood why it was embarrassing for him - to have one of his surrogate fathers discuss his sex life with him, but they were going to figure it out sooner or later.

Rossi decided to cut him some slack, though, and made his exit with just one more quick taunt. “Have fun, you two. And screw that ‘ _not too much fun_ ’ nonsense. Go crazy. You only get married once!” He said before he gestured to himself. “Present company excluded.”

Once he was gone, Spencer’s entire body sank down into his chair, swift and defeated. I’m not sure if it was the champagne or the exhaustion, but I was practically in tears at the response.

“Smooth.”

“Shut up.” He whined, turning burying his blushing face into my shoulder.

I pet his still tousled hair, sighing at the feel of his breath falling over my neck. I could tell he was tired, too, but decided that it was too early for the night to end. We still had some important business to attend to in the room.

“So… you say I’m not pregnant yet.” I whispered, setting my empty glass down and lifting my husband’s head off my shoulder. My fingers lingered on his chin, and his big lovesick eyes stared at me like the stars were written on my face. “Do you want to change that?”

Spencer, clearly missing the fact that I was trying to ask him to take me to bed, straightened up in his seat. Although excited about the wrong thing, it was still cute enough for me to be glad I said it. “You know, I wouldn’t have to sleep with you again to change that. Even if you were to get pregnant from last night it could still take several days before conception. It depends on the release of an egg more than anything else.”

I tried not to laugh, nodding along with him. Despite my best efforts, I devolved into laughter within seconds, pulling him in to give him a kiss. I couldn’t help myself; he was like one of those animals that are so cute you just have to squeeze them.

Pulling back, I ran my hands through his hair and sighed, “Only you could turn me on with talks of eggs and insemination.”

Spencer laughed, biting down on his bottom lip before slipping his tongue out. I watched it carefully, knowing that it would accompany something much more apt for my initial question.

“But you know what?” He giggled, leaning forward to whisper something in my ear.

“What?” I whispered back.

“We could always increase the odds.”

— _One Month Later —_

The instructions said three minutes. So naturally, like the impatient shit I am, I waited two. Apparently, it didn’t matter, because the results stared back at me in their glory.

Two bright, bold pink lines were showing in the window.

Oh… my god.

Scrambling out of the bathroom, I clutched the test tightly as I counted the seconds it took me to run down the stairs.

45… 46… 47…

Spencer looked at me like I was a crazy person as I rounded the corner. I had one hand behind my back and the other up to my face, watching the seconds tick by on the clock.

57… 58… 59…

“Is everything ok—“

“60!” I shouted, looking up at him with wild eyes. He laughed a bit, putting down the book he was reading at the table and giving me a quizzical face.

“It’s been exactly three minutes. Right now.”

He nodded, still clearly lost by the vague nature of my words. “Three minutes… since…?” But his words froze when I pulled my other hand from behind my back, revealing the small stick. His mouth dropped open, a look of pure shock on his features.

“I need you to read it.”

Sitting up in a rush, he nearly fell out of the chair as I approached him. He took the test carefully, looking up at me one more time before looking down at it. When he lowered his eyes, I saw the way his whole body shook with a happy chuckle.

“I’m not crazy, right?” I asked excitedly, my hands in fists in front of me as I tried to literally hold onto my sanity hanging in the air.

“You’re… Y-You’re pregnant?”

My head bobbed up and down, his eyes following the movement before looking down at the test in his hand.

“You’re pregnant. You’re… We’re pregnant.” He repeated, his other hand covering his mouth as he tried to grasp the news in front of him.

All at once it seemed to hit him, and he dropped the test on the table, jumping out of his chair and tackling me in an overwhelming hug. I grabbed him back, feeling the love pouring out of the two of us in the form of tears and laughter.

“Oh my god,” Spencer mumbled into my hair, taking deep breaths as he struggled to do anything besides crush me in his arms. I wasn’t complaining, enjoying feeling this close to him right now.

He pulled back, almost like he was about to kiss me before something dawned on him. He ran a hand through his hair, then backed up, his other hand on his hip. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this. You weren’t supposed to be able to get pregnant yet!”

Shrugging loosely, I could only laugh. “I guess we were wrong!”

“Oh no.” He moaned, dragging the skin on his face under his fingers. “Does this mean I made my baby a bastard?”

This man. My deliriously happy laughter only grew at his realization. He actually seemed devastated by this minor, insignificant detail. “Babe. We had sex every day for like two weeks. _One_ of those times we weren’t married.” I tried to reassure him, but he hung his head in shame.

“That’s even worse! I’ll never know!”

“Does it matter?” I asked with the least incredulous face I could muster. Because honestly, feeding into his concerns would just lead him down the silliest rabbit hole. So I pulled him back to me, speaking out of the side of my mouth as I whispered, “We can just make it up.”

Laughter sputtered from Spencer’s mouth, and he wrapped his arms around me, rocking me gently as he swayed side to side, unable to stay still. “It’s barely been a month and we’re already planning on lying to them.” He joked, letting the happiness fill him again.

“I love you so much, you giant goof.” I mumbled into his shirt. Leaning back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down for a much more tender kiss.

He held my face, scanning my eyes for any worries or fears. He found none beyond the ones in his reflection. Because while I was confident that we could do anything together, he still needed a little more convincing, which I was more than happy to offer him.

“Our child will love you, even if they are a bastard.” I promised, granting him one more genuine smile.

Thankfully, Spencer had caught onto the most important part of that sentence. “ _Our child_.” He repeated, unable to care about anything else.

“That’s right. A little you. And a little me.” 

But as soon as the smile grew, it fell again. With a grimace, he glanced down at me and mumbled, “… Do we have to tell Rossi right away?”

Resting my head against his chest again, I sighed. Of course that was the next thing to come to mind at the idea of us having a child – the horror of forcing his coworkers to confront his sexuality.

“Nah. We’ll just lie to him, too.” I said, only half joking. “He can figure it out on the kid’s first birthday.”

And Spencer laughed, the two of us gently stepping and swaying across the kitchen of the house that would soon hold another. Kissing the top of my head and rubbing soft patterns against my back, Spencer smiled. “I know you’re kidding, but I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I know.”


End file.
